Understand
by AmeliaBlue
Summary: This is the story of how Santana and Rachel became friends, and how they found themselves in a school where self-acceptance wasn't an option. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Understand

This is the story of how Santana and Rachel became friends, and how they found themselves in a school where self-acceptance wasn't an option.

Rachel was once again reading all of her hate mail. She never understood why people who claimed to despise her so much spent time and effort writing an email to tell her how much they despised her. Like the slushie facials weren't indication enough. She had over a hundred new emails just over the week. About forty in her eyes welled up and she closed out her browser. She had enough, she decided she'll get plenty of rejection while she was trying to "make New York her bitch" as Noah would say. She was completely lost in thought of how she wanted to write back hate mail to each and every one of those students telling them that they're were just jealous. They were going to be Lima losers forever while she was going to on to be a star.

She almost spilled her green tea when she jumped hearing the doorbell ring. Walking down the steps she was nervous, it was seven in the morning, on a Saturday. No one else in their right mind would be up at this hour. She was begging it wouldn't be another student harassing her again. Or someone is telling her that her fathers were an abomination for the seventh time this month. Just the thought started making her cry again. She took a breath to calm herself, and swung open the door. She let out a little gasp as she saw the beautiful girl standing in front of her. After the initial shock she remembered her manners. Smiling she said "Hello Santana, what can I do for you this morning?" Santana just rolled her eyes at her cheery voice. "I'm failing chem, I need your help. Schue said you had volunteered your time to get glee's grades up. Which is weird, but whatev—have you been crying?" Rachel wiped her eyes quickly, "Oh, no Just morning puffiness." Flashing a big smile, "Listen man hands, I know what crying looks like, I make people do it all the time, but if you don't want to tell me, its whatever. I just want to get my chem on. I have a thing tonight and I need this done. So, are you helping or can I go back to sleep?" She moved to the side to let her in. "I haven't been crying." She mumbled under her breath.

"So, what do you need the most help with?" She asked as she was getting her books and notes out. Santana looked down, slightly embarrassed that she had to go to treasure trail for help. "Everything, I just don't understand chem at all. Like, it's as foreign to me as you are." Rachel let the comment roll off her shoulder, knowing that she wasn't trying to be rude, she hoped. "Well, it's going to be a long day then."

I realize it's short, but let me know if I should continue.


	2. Heart

**Understand**

**Chapter 2: Heart**

After several hours of studying Rachel excused herself to the bathroom. "I'm hungry, you want anything? My dads aren't vegans, so we do have other food you can eat if you want something." Rachel offered. "Uh, Sue says not to eat on weekends. It'll make me gain 2 pounds." Rachel rolled her eyes as she headed down the stairs. Santana got bored after a minute and started to play on her computer. She opened up her web browser, and noticed Rachel had forgotten to sign out of her email. She listened for a minute, hearing Rachel was humming in the kitchen, she decided to take a peek into the life that is Rachel Berry. The dwarf had over 200 emails, she seemed freakishly popular. Santana read a couple thinking these people were very clever in their insults. She giggled a bit. After reading a few more, she noticed they got more and more cruel. She realized why she was crying earlier. Even hard ass Santana Lopez would cry over some of these.

As she kept reading, she realized not one of the emails were nice. She was about to go all Lima Heights on these bitches, no one made her treasure trail cry but her, when she heard Rachel walking up the stairs. She slammed the computer shut and took her place back on the bed. "I brought you a sandwich anyway. It's just turkey, tomato, lettuce. No condiments or cheese. You'll only gain a third of a pound." She giggled at her half joke. "I'm still not eating it. But...thanks, I guess. And… thanks for helping me. I kinda like glee, and Sue is trying to get us kicked out for low grades. I have no clue what we're going to do about Brit." Santana tried to sound genuine and make conversation. She almost felt bad for the girl, but then didn't understand how she could be so perky and act like she's not hurting all the time. Rachel was a little confused, but smiled anyway. "Welcome! And well, Brittany might be failing all of her classes, but somehow no one notices. Either that or they think she's supposed to be in special ed, and got lost. They just don't say anything. Ever. No need to worry about her." She assured.

This was getting too friendly for Santana, it was time to make her exit. "Well, man hands, I have my thing tonight, so I gots to go. I'll call you when I'm free for help again. I assume you won't have plans." She smirked. She didn't want Rachel to know she had some kind of "feeling" about how she is treated, but didn't want to be as cruel to her. She just felt plain weird about the whole situation. She had to get out of this pink room, it was fucking with her head.

Santana made a promise to herself to well not be nice, just nicer to Rachel. And maybe ward off some of the emails. She read somewhere that some people really take that shit to heart and kill themselves. She needed Rachel's voice to win nationals.

**Oops, I made some booboos! I corrected them and replaced the chapter. Anyway please comment and blah blah blah!**


End file.
